


Mirror

by Mistakinglysavingtheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakinglysavingtheworld/pseuds/Mistakinglysavingtheworld
Summary: Kara and Winn are sat on that couch. There is a kiss.





	Mirror

It was just the two of them now. Not half an hour ago the gathering was alive if subdued. J'onn had left for Mars, promising to get in touch once he'd learned if he'd need help or not. Not long ago Alex had left to be home when her fiancée finished a late shift. _Not_ , she'd vehemently denied, because the peanut noodles were finished. James bowed out shortly thereafter to prepare for endless meetings with the new boss tomorrow. Winn was happy for him. This new dynamic with Lena challenged him like Guardian did. James, he thought, wasn't the type to enjoy stagnation in any part of his life.

Small talk appeared during lulls in the movie. It made him angry. Not at Kara. Not at himself. He hated that their close relationship had become this. His confession two years ago had caused a brief lapse. Thanks to it he could now freely feel this anger. Her relationship with Mon-El had taken a large toll on their friendship. All of her relationships. He was happy she was happy, just not that she seemed to forget everyone else. It was the same during her grief. He worried terribly about her then. But just a week after she had seemed to regain herself, the two of them had been chatting when their phones buzzed at the same time. Two texts. One good, one less than. Mon-El was alive and well. A leader. Lyra was leaving him. Said he would know why. And he knew the reason.

She was sitting across from him now. Looking at him strangely. He had never seen that look before. Searching their recent conversations he guessed empathy? They had been lamenting their relationship woes, when he had... Oh crap! He hadn't explicitly said it but he could tell that she understood. He'd just let his mouth run and he'd brought them here again. On this same damn couch. His rambling excuses were quickly cut off by a look he thought only Alex could give. Guess it runs in the family.  
"Winn", she began thoughtfully, "I have a great idea." He began to hastily think of what she might mean when everything seemed to slow down. Her face was inches from his. Her beautiful lips poised to take his as he so desperately wanted. His eyes searched her face for signs of a lie. He found only the honest Kara he knew. Then he saw her eyes. Saw loneliness and need. He silently cursed himself for what he was about to do.

Here. On this couch. Her lips met his. Then his retreated. Her eyes followed his, confused, as he stood. He took a deep breath and did the hard thing. The same hard thing she had done for him long ago. He told her the truth. While backing up to the door. "Kara. I can't. I. I'm still in love with you. And I really want this. But I don't want to be a rebound. I can't. I'm sorry. I want you to love me like I love you." His back made contact with the door. Then he was through it.

She sat there stunned. Then she smiled wide. She turned off the Tv and went to her room. In the doorway she stopped and leaned against the cool wood. And she whispered, " You idiot." She gave a sigh. "I'm not giving up."


End file.
